Over
by Seitsuya
Summary: Ternyata dirinya selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut manusia tampan berhelai keperakkan di hadapannya ini. A special fict for Kakashi's birthday! Happy birthday, cuyung  Shounen-ai, as usual. AU. For detail, warning inside. Don't like? Don't read!


Tittle: Over

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Hatake Kakashi x Umino Iruka

Status: Complete

Length: Oneshot, 2k+

Genre: Romance, a lil bit friendship

Warning(s): Boyslove, alternative universe, friendship!GaixIruka. If you don't like, don't read!

Special for Kakashi Hatake's birthday!

"Aduh, apa ya?"

Iruka berjalan tak menentu arah di rumahnya. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah dapur, ke arah kamar, ke arah kamar mandi, hanya untuk dilewati karena dirinya sedang berpikir keras. Kebiasan yang tak pernah bisa hilang dari Iruka ketika bingung dan sedang mencari jawaban.

Sejak tadi ia terus berjalan sana-sini dengan harapan bisa menemukan pemecahan akan masalahnya. Namun tetap tak menemu.

Iruka bahkan sampai lupa kalau perutnya belum diisi sejak tadi pagi, dan sekarang sudah malam. Ia melirik ke arah kalender yang tergantung di salah satu dinding rumahnya. Tanggal limabelas September akan datang tak lebih dari enam jam lagi.

Iruka makin frustasi. Mengapa kekasihnya harus berulang tahun tanggal limabelas September ini? Mengapa tidak bulan besok atau minggu besok, mungkin? Agar masih banyak waktu yang bisa dipergunakan Iruka untuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok ia berikan untuk kekasihnya.

Kakashi Hatake, seorang manusia dengan garis keturunan keluarga Hatake yang dianugerahi dengan segelintir keberuntungan yang bisa membuat orang gigit jari. Harta turun-temurun dari buyut Hatake yang tak akan habis walau dipakai beberapa keturunan. Wajah? Jangan tanya dan ragukan lagi, siapa yang tak bertekuk lutut di depan para Hatake? Siapa yang tak rela menyerahkan apapun yang dimilikinya agar bisa mendampingi sang Hatake?

Merasa tak tertarik dengan salah satu di antara mereka? Segera periksakan kewarasan diri ke Dokter terdekat.

Dan pemilik dari salah satu keturunan Hatake itu ialah Umino Iruka. Ya, seorang pemilik hati Hatake Kakashi adalah Iruka. Pernyataan cinta dari seorang Hatake itu ia terima sejak delapan bulan lalu. Ketika dirinya sedang menjadi salah satu pekerja _part-time_ di salah satu rumah makan milik keluarga Hatake. Di situlah kisah cinta dimulai. Ah, jangan bahas ini. Terlalu panjang dan tak cukup waktu untuk menjelaskannya.

Kembali ke masalah sekarang. Ia tengah bingung mengenai hari kelahiran kekasihnya yang akan datang beberapa jam lagi. Ia bingung mengenai hadiah yang akan diberikannya untuk kekasihnya yang telah melewati duapuluh sembilan tahun dengan berhasil di Dunia itu.

Iruka ingin memberikan _tart_ khas ketika seseorang berulang tahun, tapi banyak sekali yang sudah menerapkan hadiah ini pada perayaan ulang tahun.

Melihat cuaca yang sedang tak bersahabat dengan mengeluarkan suhu rendah, ia ingin memberikan syal buatannya. Namun masalah utamanya adalah ia tak bisa membuat syal.

Terpikir ingin memberikan cincin. Tapi yang benar saja, memang sudah seberapa jauh hubungan mereka hingga Iruka berani memberikan benda sakral seperti itu. Hubungan mereka masih seumur biji jagung. Belum ada apa-apanya.

Ingin menyajikan makan malam, coba saja hitung berapa pasangan yang tak melakukan ini ketika salah satu dari mereka berulang tahun.

Ingin menyerahkan dirinya, nanti Kakashi berpikir yang macam-macam.

Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang sudah biasa diberikan seorang kekasih pada umumnya. Ia ingin sesuatu yang spesial, tapi apa? Inilah yang jadi beban pikiran Iruka sekarang. Serentetan ide-ide yang muncul di pikiran Iruka adalah sesuatu yang lumrah.

Benar-benar tak ada ide unik yang melintas di otaknya. Ah, parah sekali. Masa iya dirinya hanya memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun? _No_, kekasih macam apa yang begitu. Iruka ingin sesuatu yang spesial, romantis juga untuk kekasih tercintanya.

Kesal karena tak kunjung menemukan ide, Iruka memakai _cardigan_ cokelat miliknya dan sehelai lebat syal melilit lehernya. Udara malam ini memang belum terlalu dingin, namun Iruka ingin berjaga jika suhu menurun.

Ia berjalan menuju rumah Maito Gai, salah satu temannya dan juga teman kekasihnya. Niatnya ingin berdiskusi tentang ulang tahun Kakashi ini. Namun entah bagaimana jadinya jika berdiskusi dengan orang yang termasuk dalam kategori hiperaktif semacam Gai.

Iruka berjalan menembus angin malam. Sesekali melihat uap yang menguar dari mulutnya ketika belahan bibir itu terbuka. Ia terus berjalan ke rumah temannya yang tak begitu jauh jaraknya.

Sesampainya di rumah kediaman keluarga Maito, Iruka mengetuk pintu kayu yang ada di depannya. Jeda sedikit hingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok kawannya dengan baju dinamis berwarna hijau. Terlihat temannya itu sedikit tersentak karena kedatangannya—yang memang tak memberitahu lebih dahulu.

"Iruka? Ada apa ke sini malam-malam?" tanya Gai heran.

"Ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kudiskusikan denganmu. Apa aku mengganggu malammu?" Sedikit banyaknya Iruka merasa tak enak karena datang malam-malam begini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Gai menggeleng, "tidak mengganggu. Kebetulan aku sudah selesai latihan malam." Gai tersenyum lebar dan memiringkan tubuhnya, mempersilahkan Iruka untuk masuk.

Iruka mengangguk dan berjalan masuk. Ia ikut duduk di dekat _kotatsu_ ketika Gai juga duduk di sana. Posisi mereka berseberangan sekarang.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau diskusikan?" Gai memulai bicara.

"Kau ingat kalau hari kelahiran Kakashi itu besok?" tanya Iruka langsung. Ia menggesekkan kakinya di dalam _kotatsu_ agar dapat menghangatkan kakinya yang sempat kedinginan ketika berjalan menuju ke sini.

"Tentu saja ingat!" jawab Gai dengan semangat. "Orang bodoh macam apa yang tak ingat hari kelahiran _rival_-nya sendiri? Pastinya bukan orang yang memiliki semangat masa muda sepertiku!" Adalah sebuah misteri mengapa seorang _rival_ harus mengingat hari kelahiran _rival_-nya.

Iruka hanya tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi temannya ini. Sudah biasa melihat sikap hiperaktif Gai. Lagi pula tak membahayakan.

"Lalu, mengapa kau datang ke sini? Apakah hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu? Apa kau ingin mengujiku tentang Kakashi? Oh, Iruka, kekasih yang baik sekali," Gai mulai meracau. Iruka merasa harus meluruskan omongan Gai yang mulai melenceng tak menentu ini.

"Bukan begitu, Gai," Iruka menggeleng pelan. "Bukan itu tujuanku."

Gai mengerjap, "lalu ada apa?"

"Aku—" Iruka menggaruk pelipisnya sejenak, "—aku masih belum menemukan ide untuk hadiah ulang tahunnya."

Gai melotot syok sebentar, "Iruka, kekasih macam apa kau ini? Masa kado untuk kekasihmu saja kau tak tahu?" ujar Gai sambil menunjuk-nunuk wajah Iruka.

"Karena itu aku datang ke sini, Gai." Iruka tersenyum memaklumi sifat Gai yang begini.

Gai hanya melongo, "maksudmu?"

Iruka masih tersenyum, "aku bingung ingin memberikan hadiah apa untuknya. Karena itu aku ke sini untuk berdiskusi denganmu tentang hadiah apa yang cocok kuberikan pada Kakashi."

Gai mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Hm, jadi kau menanyakan pendapatku tentang hadiah yang cocok untuk _rival_-ku itu, ya?" Iruka mengangguk dan makin tersenyum ketika merasa Gai mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya.

"Ah! Tungu sebentar, Iruka!" Setelahnya Gai mengeluarkan kakinya dari _kotatsu_, beranjak berdiri dan berlari semangat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Iruka hanya termangu diam melihatnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama Gai sudah kembali ke hadapannya dengan sebuah kain elastis yang terasa tak asing untuk Iruka.

Iruka mengernyit melihat Gai yang masih tersenyum lebar, "itu…baju latihanmu 'kan?" Mendadak wajah Iruka berubah horor, "kau tidak berpikiran untuk memberikan Kakashi kain melambai-lambai itu, 'kan?"

Gai semakin tersenyum lebar hingga deretan giginya yang putih bersih itu bersinar, "ini hadiah yang paling menakjubkan, Iruka! Bayangkan Kakashi memakai baju ini!" Seketika otak Iruka memproses sebuah bayangan kekasihnya memakai baju hijau lumut seperti di genggaman Gai. Horor. Iruka menggeleng cepat.

Gai menghela napas kecewa karena rencananya agar baju dirinya dan Kakashi bisa sama ditolak Iruka.

Akhirnya Gai kembali menaruh pakaiannya di kamar dan kembali ke hadapan Iruka. "Baiklah, kau tak menerima ideku. Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Iruka menghela napas panjang, "tak ada yang menarik dari ideku. Aku hanya memikirkan ide-ide yang biasa dipakai oleh orang banyak." Makin _desperate_.

Gai mengelus dagunya tanda bahwa dirinya berpikir. "Hmm—" dia bergumam, "memang apa saja yang kau pikirkan untuk hadiahnya?"

"Hanya kue ulang tahun, syal, makan malam, cincin, dan hadiah-hadiah lumrah lainnya," jawab Iruka.

Gai berpikir sebentar, "mengapa tak kau coba semua hadiah itu?"

Iruka mengernyit dan melongo, ia lalu melirik jam dinding. "Ini jam berapa? Sudah tak akan sempat, Maito Gai." Iruka menggeleng.

"Ckckck—jangan terlalu perfeksionis menginginkan semuanya harus terjadi pada jam duabelas malam nanti, Iruka. Masih ada duapuluh tiga jam limapuluh sebilan menit lagi 'kan?" Gai menyengir mencoba membangkitkan semangat kawannya yang sedang menuju titik rendah.

Iruka tersenyum simpul, "akan kucoba."

Gai tersenyum lebar, ingin merangkul pundak Iruka tapi tak sampai. Ya, sudahlah, tepuk saja pundaknya. "Hm, kurasa kau butuh bantuan Kurenai," Gai mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan tadi secara sekilas.

Iruka mengangguk. "Kurasa begitu. Terimakasih atas saranmu, Gai," Iruka tersenyum dan beranjak keluar dari _kotatsu_ dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Gai ikut mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Iruka. "Tenang saja, Iruka. Aku pasti akan datang besok untuk memberikan baju latihanku padanya." Gai menyengir. Iruka hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Paman dan Bibi." Setelahnya Iruka berjalan menembus udara malam. Memikirkan seluruh rencananya untuk esok.

Kakahi pulang dengan raut lelah terpancar dari wajahnya yang sebagian tertutupi kain biru kehitaman yang melekat sejak lama pada wajahnya. Ia melirik arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan lengan kirinya. Jarum panjang menunjuk angka duabelas dan jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka enam. Astaga, entah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu hidupnya di kantor. Tanpa bertemu Iruka pula.

Bicara tentang Iruka, Kakashi menjadi sedikit frustasi. Sejak malam kemarin kekasihnya tak memberikan kabar apapun. Dikirimi pesan tak kunjung dapat balasan, dihubungi entah berapa kali pun tak dijawab, apalagi respon balik. Kakashi sedang lelah untuk berpikir. Pekerjaannya di Hatake Corporation benar-benar menguras stamina dan pikirannya. Mungkin ia akan tidur sebentar saja dan setelahnya mengunjungi rumah Iruka.

Kakashi membuka kunci pintu apartemennya dan mendorong pintu di hadapannya. Gelap. Tentu saja, bagaimana ceritanya lampu rumahnya bisa menyala sendiri?

Hendak Kakashi menepuk tangannya untuk menyalakan lampu, namun lebih dulu ia mendengar suara tepukan tangan seseorang yang menyalakan lampu. Kakashi hanya mengerjap melihat pemandangan tak basa di kamarnya.

"_Happy birthday,_ Hatake Kakashi!" Iruka berteriak senang menyambut kekasihnya yang nampaknya masih memasang tampang bodoh. Iruka tak peduli kalau dirinya tidak tidur dan makan sejak kemarin. Kalau Kakashi detil memperhatikan, mungkin raut kelelahan dapat terlihat di wajah Iruka.

Kakashi masih menganalisis keadaan. Iruka yang sudah ada di rumahnya terlebih dulu—entah—bagaimana—caranya. Banyak makanan dan kue di mejanya. Ada sekotak kardus yang dibungkus kertas lagi. Dan Iruka yang berteriak senang kalau dirinya berulang tahun.

Tunggu. Ulang tahun?

Kakashi melirik kalender yang terpaku di dinding kamarnya. Ah, 15 September ya? Kakashi ingat sekarang.

Iruka sedikit mengernyit karena tak ada tanggapan atau perubahan sedikitpun pada raut wajah kekasihnya. Oh, jangan bilang si helai keperakan ini lupa akan hari kelahirannya sendiri.

"Kakashi?" Iruka berjalan mendekati Kakashi yang nampaknya masih bergelut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Kakashi tersentak sedikit karena panggilan Iruka menghancurkan alam pemikirannya. "Ya?"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Raut wajahmu seperti orang bodoh begitu." Iruka berdiri di hadapan Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum di balik kain penutup mulut dan hidungnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Iruka. Bahkan sangat baik-baik saja." Kakashi meletakkan _blazer_ yang tadinya tersampir di pundaknya ke sofa terdekat.

Iruka tersenyum, "ayo ke sini." Dirinya menarik lengan Kakashi hingga ke meja dengan penuh makanan dan kue yang dimasak dan dibuatnya secara singkat.

Ya, bayangkan saja, Iruka harus ke _supermarket_ terdekat untuk membeli bahan-bahan masakan, ke rumah Kurenai tengah malam untuk meminta gadis cantik itu mengajarinya cara menyulam dengan amat singkat, lalu ke apartemen Kakashi untuk mempersiapkan semuanya karena tak mungkin ia pulang ke rumahnya. Belum lagi ia harus sedikit bersitegang dengan resepsionis yang mengiranya orang mencurigakan karena ia meminta kunci kamar Kakashi. Dan juga ia harus siap sedia jika Kakashi pulang cepat karena ia tidak tahu jam pulang Kakashi hari ini. Ini benar-benar pengorbanan luar biasa.

Kakashi menurut saja ketika Iruka menarik lengannya. "Kita sudah dewasa, Iruka. Apa masih perlu perayaan seperti ini?" Kakashi tertawa pelan. Hati Iruka terasa mencelos.

Iruka tertawa pelan, "ucapanmu seolah bermakna kalau kau tak suka ada perayaan kecil ini, Kakashi. Kalau kau memang ingin begitu, aku bisa membuat semuanya hilang dan merapikannya seolah perayaan ini tak pernah ada." Rasanya ingin sekali Iruka membunuh Kakashi yang seakan tak menghargai usahanya.

Kakashi tersentak mendengar ucapan Iruka, ia menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu, Iruka. Tolong lupakan ucapanku tadi." Kakashi tersenyum.

Iruka ikut tersenyum. "Tidak apa." Iruka bukan perempuan yang _sensitive_ jika dihadapkan dengan momen seperti ini. Iruka lelaki, yang harus mengerti sifat pasangannya.

Kakashi kembali menatap banyak makanan yang ada di meja di depannya ini. "Ramai sekali."

Iruka menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk, "aku bingung ingin memberikan apa untukmu. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan." Lupakan cincin yang pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Iruka masih waras untuk tidak membawa hubungannya yang masih amat muda ke jenjang yang seperti itu.

Kakashi tertawa pelan, "ini lebih dari cukup." Kakashi melirik kotak kardus berbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru polos yang ada di pinggir meja. Ia mengambil kotak itu, "untukku?" Kakashi memperhatikan benda yang ada di tangannya dari segala arah. Iruka mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kakashi.

"Bukalah. Maaf kalau hasilnya tak sesuai." Iruka tersenyum kaku. Benda di dalam itu adalah hasil tangannya dan sedikit campur tangan Kurenai.

Kakashi mengikuti kemauan Iruka untuk membukanya. Ia menarik keluar benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu. Sebuah syal berwarna hitam polos tampak di oniksnya. "Sejak kapan kau bisa merajut—atau menyulam—, Iruka?"

"Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Aku belajar secara kilat dari Kurenai." Iruka menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Ho," Kakashi mengangguk dan melingkarkan syal itu ke lehernya walau sudah ada penghangat ruangan dalam kamarnya.

"Ayo makan," Iruka mengambil dua piring yang tersedia di sana dan menyerahkan piring satunya ke Kakashi yang diterima Kakashi dengan senang hati. Menyendok beberapa jenis makanan yang ada di depan mata dan melahapnya hingga habis.

"_Tart_-nya bagaimana?" Iruka bertanya sambil mengangkat sebidang kue berukuran _large_ hasil buatannya itu.

Kakashi mengelus perutnya, "nanti lagi ya, Iruka. Perutku sudah mencapai kapasitas akhir karena makanan dengan porsi luar biasa yang kau buat ini."

Iruka menghela napas. Ternyata dirinya selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut manusia tampan berhelai keperakkan di hadapannya ini.

**END**

…jangan tanya fict macam apa ini-_- ide singkat, tapi deskripsi yang lagi-lagi kebablasan. Hadeuh. Desperet rasanya. Belum terlalu bisa mendalami karakter Kakashi—ISTRI MACAM APA AKU INI? *brb nangis di tengah hujan*

Stress. Stress. Stress. Belakangan ini mikirin hal yang sama sekali tak penting buat dipikirin. Galau karena hal yang gak perlu. Asdfghjkl—s!

Anw, SAENGIL CUKKAE, HATAKE KAKASHI~ Pertahankan kekseksehanmu, sayang~ aku mencintaimu selama kau hidup di hatikuu~


End file.
